


Day 29 - Something Sweet

by SandraMG



Series: 31 Day OTP Challenge - Shevine [29]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Drabble, Eating in bed, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 29 - Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> The 31 Day OTP Challenge has been undertaken by myself and other Shevine writers to try and generate more content into the fandom, and personally get back into writing for the fandom after a too long hiatus.
> 
> Disclaimer, as always: I write RPF for the fun of it, and because I can't help myself. I 100% think of these people as characters, and I write them based on how I see them in my head. This is entirely a work of fiction based within the characters' personal "canon". I do not wish ill on any person depicted in this story. Apologies to anyone who is offended, it was not my intention.

“Do you know what I love?”

            Blake sits up in bed slightly, the sound of Adam’s voice echoing from the hallway.

            “Me?” Blake calls out.

            Adam pads back into the room wearing just his boxer briefs, carrying something behind his back. “Yes,” he smiles. “And this.” As he climbs back into bed, he hands a jar to Blake.

            “Nutella? Seriously?” Blake rolls his eyes.

            “You’re just jealous,” Adam says, grabbing the jar back and dishing up a huge spoonful for himself.

            “You’re just lucky I let you eat that in bed.” Blake grumbles as Adam wraps him lips around the spoon; it’s fucking sinful, watching Adam lick and suck the chocolate off the spoon, clearly making a show of it for Blake’s benefit.

            “The house is on fire and you can only save me or the nutella, which one?”

            Adam just looks at him and laughs. “That’s not fair, the nutella doesn’t have legs.”

            Blake pulls him in for a kiss, the jar lying between them. “We’ve got to stop watching Gilmore Girls on the weekends.”

            “Never.”


End file.
